This invention relates to a device useful for securing any electrical equipment or appliance having a permanently attached electrical or data cord.
There presently exists a number of devices and methods for securing equipment such as computers, display monitors and printers. Locking methods are also available for electrical appliances such as portable hand drills, power saws and the like. Patent application Ser. No. 08/063,158 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,507 for a "Wire Cable Locking Device" by this inventor, describes just such a device for securing electrical appliances. In the above invention, the means of fastening an electrical appliance to the locking device cord is a fastener block which incorporates holes for the device cord which in turn, is key-locked to a restraining fixture. The fastener block attaches to the given appliance by a screw.
In many other equipment locking devices, the equivalent equipment fastener block is fastened by an adhesive to the computer or other appliance. Both of the above methods for securing equipment using fastener blocks are deemed adequate. However, it is believed these methods can be improved. For example, a portable electrical hand drill and power saw each present a very small surface area for the practical attachment of a permanent fastener block. Having this block permanently attached to the appliance body may often present an inconvenience for the user. It would therefore be an improvement to have a fastening means which was not attached directly to the appliance body.
For computer equipment and the like, the attachment of fastener blocks or plates, whether by adhesive or by screw directly to the case, may present unwanted proximity to and interference with connectors, switch adjustment areas or the fan exhaust, depending on the size of the equipment. Such a situation is generally tolerated because of the need for the locking device. Furthermore, the use of adhesive-mounted fastener blocks or plates attached to the case of a computer, monitor or printer will mar its surface, which is not desirable. This situation too, can be improved by using a fastening means which is not attached directly to the computer module or monitor case. It is to the need for such improvements that this invention is primarily addressed.
Additional applications of this invention locking device are to any equipments or devices which utilize cables for securing purposes, whether electrical or not.
In accordance with the invention, the device comprises a first clamping body member, a second body member having a threaded center hole and fitting on top of the first body member, and a threaded bolt which enables the second top member to screw down and clamp on the first body member. The first body member has two halves; each half having parallel grooves sized to cup over an electrical cord, so that when the two halves are clamped together, the body member can clamp an inserted cord.
Both body members have a vertical hole transverse to the cord grooves, extending through them to allow a wire rope cable to pass through. The wire rope cable or a padlock serves to lock the device in place on the electrical cord.
The invention is small and can be placed on the electrical power cord or data cord of a PC close to its case so that it can not be easily removed by unauthorized persons without damaging the power cord or data cord. Provision is made for stacking, so that a number of the devices may be used at one location to secure a multiple number of equipments. This approach is particularly useful for securing a quantity of portable power drills, power saws and similar appliances.
Accordingly, a prime object of this invention is to provide an electrical cord locking device which enables securing electrical equipment and portable appliances by attachment to a power or data cord rather than to the equipment body.
Another object is to provide a fastener block for use with computers and the like, that will not need to be permanently fastened to the computer case, marring its surface.
Yet another object is to provide a device which can be used effectively in clamping cords or non-electrical cables as a part of other locking devices and systems.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the study of the following portion of the specification, the claims and the attached drawings.